


Roxas Can’t Draw a Kiss

by JusticeTokidoki



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Roxas Is So Done (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Surprise Kissing, Telepathic Bond, mischievous sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeTokidoki/pseuds/JusticeTokidoki
Summary: Roxas can’t draw and gets distracted. Sora tries to come to his rescue.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Roxas Can’t Draw a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post something cute for Valentine’s Day. Cheers to everyone out there regardless of what love you like to celebrate!

Roxas tapped his pencil repeatedly against his desk, staring at a blank canvas. It was nearly midnight, and he just could not get this sketch right. 

Why did drawing a kiss have to be so hard? And why,  _ why  _ did his mind have to torture him with that stubborn, persistent image of Sora’s lips, perfectly ready to—

No. He couldn’t. He had no right. 

Roxas gingerly set the sketchbook and pencils aside, giving his head just enough space for him to slam it down into the desk. He gripped his own hair, imagining a different set of calloused fingers as he  _ pulled _ .

It wouldn’t stop. Sora was claiming him so easily in his mind, exploring his mouth as if it were his favorite island in the Caribbean, guiding Roxas into deeper territory where all the treasures could be found.

Roxas brought his hands down, shifted his arms, curled his fingers against his own wrist, squeezing it tightly, giving the fantasy more of himself to grasp. 

He shouldn’t, he was a coward, but he’d pictured too much to stop. He might as well play it out to the end. He could be tormented later.

So, away his hand went. He rested it at the hem of his shirt, running his thumb along the messy fringes of its edge, letting his hand crawl up. He circled his forefinger around a nipple, sucking in the breath of his phantom lover. He pinched himself.

_ Sora….  _ God, he was such a tease. Roxas snaked his hand over towards the other nipple, feeling it perk up at the slightest hint of contact. He jumped again, but not from his own touch. A sharp, tapping sound could be heard. 

_ The window?  _ Only one person would dare to disturb him that way, at this hour.

He grunted and straightened himself up, walking over towards the window to the far right of his room. And there he was. Sora, looking at his own wristwatch, whistling as if to check the time. Only his boyfriend could act nonchalant after tapping on a window while lounging atop a tree branch. 

As if the front door didn’t exist. Roxas budged the window open a few inches, shuddering. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” There was a shakiness to his tone that Roxas couldn’t dispel and his blush came unbidden. Thank god Sora was too oblivious to notice.

“I’m answering your distress call.” Sora smiled brightly. “Something’s bothering you.”

Roxas had another internal swearing fit. Leave it to Sora to pick up on his despair to kiss his boyfriend of three months and treat it seriously. Their mental link ebbed and flowed like a river, its contents murky. Thankfully, the nature of their thoughts weren’t clear to either of them, but certain emotions weren’t hard to decipher. 

Sora seemed to miss the... sexual ones, but anything akin to sadness was something he could hone in on right away.

Roxas sighed, shifted the window all the way up, then moved to the side to let Sora in. “It wasn’t anything big. Just frustrated with this drawing.” 

Roxas would have preferred to shoo Sora away, but he needed to prove to Sora that he was okay, hence letting him in, gesturing at the desk, and thinking of everything in the realm of unpleasantness to force his boner away from whence it came. At one quick glance of Sora’s pursed lips in the direction of his sketchbook, Roxas had a sinking feeling he would lose the battle. Still, he tried to remain calm. “See? Nothing to report.”

“Nothing? I think not. From the way this sketchbook was tossed aside in such a disheveled way, I’d say we’re in the midst of an artist emergency! Hmm...” Sora flipped to the page Roxas was working on in a single quick swoop. “Huh... you trying to draw a kiss?” 

Roxas swallowed. “Yeah, and I’m horrible at it.” 

Sora frowned, looking deep in thought, as if Roxas had brought up a heartless they were both struggling to take down. He was uncharacteristically silent, causing Roxas to fidget. Finally, Sora set the sketchbook down, staring at Roxas with purpose. “I think I can help you.”

Roxas scoffed, stepping closer, hands clutched in front of him as he stared awkwardly at the wall above his desk. He couldn’t look Sora in the eye. “Oh? You taking art lessons from Namine too? Okay, tell me what I can do to improve it.”

Sora stayed silent again and Roxas started to sweat. Why is he being so quiet? Sooner or later, Roxas would get caught, and he couldn’t avoid looking at Sora forever. He shouldn’t have let Sora inside in the first place. He grunted. “Is something bothering  _ you _ ? You don’t usually go this long without—“

He stopped midway as Sora touched his jaw, gently angled his face up. He barely had a chance to breathe before Sora sealed their lips. The kiss felt like a lightning bolt, sparking deep in Roxas’ belly before surging up his veins, resting at the tip of his toes, fingers, and the crown of his head. His mind stuttered to a halt, then crashed, then rose up only to falter back to a halt, repeating the cycle over and over as Sora worked his mouth open. He couldn’t process it, couldn’t believe it, but his body reacted with triumph.

He pressed forward, meeting Sora’s with equal force, tongue brushing against Sora’s, initiating a battle that ended with no victor. Just them panting, breathing the same air. Roxas let out a soft groan as he felt the force on his head, felt Sora’s fingers, tugging at the nape of his neck, then wrapping around in a tight hold. “What... what was this for?”

Sora shrugged. “Thought it would be easier to draw if you had a reference for it.” His smile was both crooked and innocent. It burned away at whatever amount of self control Roxas had left. 

Roxas swallowed, touching Sora’s bottom lip, trying to still catch up with the undercurrent jolting his body forward. “You.... isn’t that something we need a camera for?”

Sora blinked repeatedly. He looked up, his features twisting in a mix of something resembling serious contemplation. But his eyes were the same as they always were when he looked back down at Roxas. Mischievous, big and inviting, dark and light. An explosion of feeling. He brought out his phone, then hit the record button. “Can I kiss you again?”

In the end, Roxas didn’t draw at all for the rest of that night. But by the time the sun rose he had plenty of references for kissing that would become useful in the days to come.


End file.
